Christopher Aonuma
, Blue Flare Collection |digivice=Blue X Loader |gender=Male |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Blue Flare General of Xros Heart United Army Hunter }} is the General of the blue "Blue Flare" army. Kiriha is described in V-Jump magazine as "cold and calculated" and said to "eliminate enemies, in order to spread his power and influence". He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of Golemon. He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Taiki Kudou because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. While he has shown to be helpful toward Taiki and his friends it was only an attempt to persuade Taiki to join his army, and when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her, though he leaves her when she tries to force him to torture a defeated Stingmon for information, despite him objecting that it would be beneath him. In the second phase of the show, he allies himself with Taiki and Nene, forming the Xros Heart United Army. After 's defeat, Kiriha moves to America and starts to travel the world to investigate the DigiQuartz. Appearance Kiriha is a young man looking at least a year older than Taiki. He's tall, blond, and very intimidating. His eyes seem to cut into you like MailBirdramon's Tail. In Part Two, he grows his hair out a little longer, and changes into a blue leather jacket. Personality Kiriha is very cold, especially when it comes to his Army. The first hint of his attitude is shown when he throws aside his Golemon after digixrosing with his MailBirdramon. He seems to not care much about his Digimon except when it comes to Greymon, MailBirdramon, and Deckerdramon. Deckerdramon even states that the reason he joins Blue Flare is because of the love he saw in Kiriha's heart. However when Greymon and MailBirdramon fall down into the depths of the Disc Zone, Kiriha does not attempt to help them and states that if they cannot get out of the Zone on their own he would abandon them. This changed in Part Two, as when MetalGreymon is forced DigiXrossed with NeoVamdemon, he immediately gives up on MetalGreymon, thinking it impossible to get him back. But when Taiki comes up with the idea to find the white Lopmon and defeat NeoVamdemon, he goes to the measures of risking his life fighting NeoVamdemon's army of LadyDevimon in order to save MetalGreymon. Description One year after his adventure, Kiriha appears at the Hunter Gathering and saves Taiki from getting caught almost falling off a cliff from 's quakes. He capures Volcdoramon and tells Taiki that he is entrusting Japan to him while he leaves to continue traveling the world. Arriving to Hong Kong, Kiriha meets Nene in Digi Quartz where they encounter Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka. Collection File:Greymon (2010 anime) t.gif| File:MailBirdramon t.gif| File:7-68 01.png| Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed